The Crow: Forsaken Bride
by NikkiDraven
Summary: My take on The Crow stories, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Crow : Forsaken Bride

By Nikki Draven.

I don't own any of the Crow characters, nor the original crow story line, if I did, I'd be very rich, however I do own Gabriella , Adrian, Marty and David and any of the characters mentioned in this story. Any resemblence in this fiction to any persons living or dead, and any events ,are purely coincidential and this is not meant to offend anyone. This is purely fiction and it is for entertainment.

Im going to be cheesy and dedicate this story in memory of Brandon Lee(1965-1993 R.I.P)

Any comments you have may be left here , or you may email me at . Constructive criticism is acceptable, any other insults ,etc will be ignored.

-

Prologue: Happy Birthday

Thunder rang through the dark ashen sky, lightning cracked through the clouds, and rain poured down in thick icy sheets.Adrian "Ryan" Kline ran his hands through his wet ,spiky , dark brown hair and sighed, trudging through the sheets, getting his worn hiking boots wet, and his feet. He'd probably have a cold by next week , but it was worth it to see his older sister. He approached the graveyard with a heavy hart. He didn't even have to think on which row his sister lay in, 5th row from the right, 8th section. He clomped through the wet grass and mud and saw his sisters headstone.

-GABRIELLA "ELLE" KLINE-

-MARCH 21,1980 TO APRIL 12, 2005-

-A MUCH LOVED SISTER, WIFE, FRIEND-

-AND MOTHER-

He leaned forward and caressed the headstone."Happy Birthday Sis" He said quietly. Ryan sighed and laid a bouquet of flowers against the headstone."I love you sis and I miss you" He sighed.. He brushed a tear off of his dripping face. His sisters boyfriend Marty Macphearson "Mac" lay in his grave to the left of her, and saddest of all, their unborn son , David Gabriel Macphearson, lay to the right of her.Ryan shook his hair, he said a quiet prayer for each of them , touched each grave stone affectionately and left. Elle and Ryan were 8 years apart in age and when Elle was 18 , and Ryan was 10 , their parents were killed in a plane crash and it had just been the two of them for sometime until she met Mac a little over three years ago. The sad thing was they were engage to be married , in three months. Elle was pregnant and due in a month. Ryan was happy for her , and generally happy himself, then it happened . 1 year , 1 month ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One :Resurrection

-THE NEXT DAY-

Tonight it was sprinkling, there was little thunder , it was a serene, calm night. The crow flapped furiously to stay aloft in the rain. He let out a caw and shifted his wings to fly downward. He swooped over a graveyard , searching, searching. He found the grave.

-GABRIELLA "ELLE" KLINE-

He let out a caw , against the dark night sky, against the rain.

'Gabriella' 

"_Wha?"_

'_Gabriella , Rise' _

"_Gha ? wha…"_

"_Push , Gabriella, Push up'_

A muffled creaking came from the earth, a loud crack was heard. After a second, The earth rose up and the lid of the coffin swung the earth up and launched it to the side. The dirt on the sides rushed into the coffin and onto the body that lay there. An arm burst through the dirt, another arm burst through the dirt, then a body sat up. The person shook the dirt from her hair, She wiped the dirt out of her eyes and stared up into the dark clouds. She coughed , twice and stood up. He 5'9'' frame was paled and covered in dirt. She walked a few inches, one leg tried to buckle on her. She jumped up and locked her long nails into the dirt. She began to climb as she reached the top of her grave, her first thought was. _"Grave? I died?". _ She pulled herself up to the top, and rolled on her back. She sighed.

"CAW!"

She sat up and met eye to eye with a huge black crow."Why am I here?" She choked out, even knowing the crow wouldn't answer. "CAW!".A voice in her head said. _"You have been wronged, your lover and your child have been wronged. Your lives were taken from you way to early. You have been resurrected to right the wrongs. This crow is your guide through this world , and when you have righted your wrongs, he will carry your spirit to the land of the dead to be with your family. You have been chosen Gabriella"._

She was confused , disoriented, but she understood, and for a strange reason, she was pleased. The crow gave a caw. She walked out of the graveyard in a trance. Her burial dress was in tatters and soaking. She went walking through the streets trying to find her apartment. Within a short amount of time she found , the old dilapidated building where she lived, a high apartment with a coffee shop below it. She stumbled up the dark steps , the crow cawed and landed on the top of the stair well. He motioned with his head to the door. She looked up and saw the police tape all over the door. Filled with fury she ripped off the tape and threw it. She tried the door handle , it was locked. She ran her fingers over the window in the door. She raised her fist and punched the window through, it shattered on impact. She reached through and unlocked the door and went inside. She stumbled around in the hallway._'218,218,218'_ She murmured to herself . She fell down with her back against the door, slid down and looked up. _"815?"_ She sat up and looked again. _'218!' _ Her mind screamed. She pulled herself up and went to grab the doorknob and saw her nails, they were long, discolored and curved under."So nails and hair do keep growing" She murmured. She rammed the door with her elbow several times, rather than using the doorknob, somehow thinking it would be better, she didn't have neighbors as far as she could remember. With one kick to the door it swung open. Huffing a sigh, she regained her balance and went in to the darkened room. A Memory hit her like a slap in the face.

'Elle , eight months pregnant, dozing on the couch , a fierce knock comes at the door, she moves to get up'

She forced herself forward as memories of her death hit her left and right.

'"_Marty? Can you come here?" Elle calls, freaked out by the increased knocking and no vocal answer."_

'_SLAM!'_

Elle jumped in midair, as if she were hearing the sound for the first time.

'_A wave of men broke in followed by one woman"'_

Each of their faces popped into her mind. Her head snapped around as if being hit.

'CRACK! She feels instant pain as her nose breaks and she falls to the floor' 

Elle dropped to the floor on her back and stayed there as if held by imaginary hands.

' The men held her down, one man and one woman loomed over her a glistening , butcher knife in her perfectly manicured hand.'

Elle struggled against imaginary binds.

'"What the fuck are you doing to my wi-" Marty's angry yell is cut off by a speeding bullet traveling through his skull fired from the young woman's gun. "NOOOO! MARTY!" Elle cried out.'

Tears cascaded down Elles face.

'_The young woman's grey eyes , so much like her own , burned into her mind'_

' "_Stay calm or you will bleed more" The woman purrs cutting open Elle's clothes to reveal her huge pregnant stomach'_

"Oh god " Elle said aloud writhing on the floor.

' "You!" The woman says pointing to the man looming above her. "Draw a line with this to where I should cut" She handed him a marker off of the end table.'

"Nonononononononono " Elle said knowing the inevitable in her heart.

'_She felt the cool press of the marker against her skin.' _

'_The tip of the knife pressed down into her belly'_

"NO!" Elle cried out ripping herself out of the memory. She burst into tears and cried endlessly , knowing what had happened. She cried for Marty , her death and her son. Her heartbeat and something came to her."He's still alive" She gasped. "My son , he's still alive" She laughed.

The crow fluttered into the room and let out a soft caw."Hello again" She said. He cawed and nipped at one of her nails."I need to clean up huh?" She asked. The crow fluttered up on to her shoulder. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom, the crow took off elsewhere in the apartment. "Make yourself at home" She said sarcastically and giggled. She pulled her funeral dress up over her head furiously and heard it rip. She tossed it to the side, and left it in a pile. She stripped down , showered in the hottest water possible and dried herself a little. She found a pair of scissors and cut her nails down and cut her long black hair down to shoulder length. She looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands over her belly, the huge gaping scar where her son once lay. She dressed in a black t-shirt , that was cut up from a former Halloween costume, black pants and black combat boots."I can't be recognized" She whispered to herself. The crow seemingly appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of her make-up case, where she had kept every piece of make up she owned. She wondered why not all of their stuff was removed with their deaths as she flipped it open. Knowing exactly what she was going to do she removed a small tub of white face paint she had for Halloween, as well as black lipstick. She rummaged a little more and found black eyeliner. She started by rubbing the white paint onto her skin and blending it in. She realized she didn't have a mirror so she went back into the bathroom, drew back her fist and broke a huge piece off. She looked at her bleeding hand and watched in shock as her hand healed by itself."Wow" She said. She took the mirror piece back to her room and set it up against something. She made her face up so her eyes were lined darkly and thick and had two long slashes running from her brow bone to her cheek bones. She painted her lips with the black lipstick and drug the lines out further on each side. Giving a sigh she picked up a dusty sonogram of her baby and closed her eyes.

' "_Look look! Theres its heartbeat!"' _

' "_It? Is a boy"'_

' "_Oh my god! Hahaha!"'_

Tears leaked from between her closed lids. She wiped the dust off of the picture and tucked it in her side pocket. She also found a picture of her and Marty on their 2nd anniversary.

' "_Happy Anniversery Hon " '_

She wiped the dust off of it and tucked it next to the sonogram."Im going to find those fuckers and make them pay" She sighed as she took Marty's leather jacket and threw it on. The crow fluttered onto her shoulder. She affectionately stroked the top of his head.

"I think I'll see the man who saw me in death" She said.


End file.
